


the beast you've made of me

by OpportunisticHag, theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, We're not joking, jizz everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: “You’re a very bad girl, Betty,” Jughead tsked, running his fingertip down her nose.Betty snapped her teeth after his finger, then grinned. “Who, me? Where would you get an idea like that?”The corners of his mouth turned up as he looked down, nodding. “Sweet Pea’s cock inside you probably has something to do with it.”





	the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilibug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/gifts).



> Dedicated to our dear friend and PBJ queen, Kayla. She created the first ever Betty/Jughead/Sweet Pea OT3 fic, Light Came Through, tantalizing us all. We love you, Kaylabae. Thank you for everything. Check out her [Tumblr](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com) and [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug/) to show her some love! <3

“You’re a very bad girl, Betty,” Jughead tsked, running his fingertip down her nose.

Betty snapped her teeth after his finger, then grinned. “Who, me? Where would you get an idea like that?”

The corners of his mouth turned up as he looked down, nodding. “Sweet Pea’s cock inside you probably has something to do with it.”

“Mmm,” she pretended to think, scrunching her face slightly. “That sounds like more of a Sweet Pea problem than a Betty problem. I was hardly to blame.”

Tightening his grip, Sweet Pea kneaded the soft flesh of her hips. “You, blameless? You pulled my pants off so fast, I think I lost a button.”

“So, what, his jeans looked too tight? You wanted to help out a friend?” Jughead cocked a brow, letting out an over the top sigh when she kept quiet. “I'm almost disappointed in you.”

Betty pushed out her bottom lip, blinking her eyes coquettishly. “Disappointed? In me, Juggie?” She rolled her hips forward, sliding her hands up the sides of Sweet Pea’s thighs. “That I haven’t helped you with  _your_  tight pants problem? Or because I took your chance and got him first?”

“Mm, column A, column B.” Trailing his hand down her neck to rest over her collarbone, he pushed Betty backwards until her back pressed against Sweet Pea's chest fully. She swallowed thickly, her throat flexing under his thumb when he looked between her thighs.

“Do you like what you see?” She widened her legs and trailed her fingertips along her inner thigh up to her pussy, touching them to the base of Sweet Pea’s cock.

“I do.” The other man grunted, his hips jerking up against Betty's.

Jughead barely held back an eye roll. “You can't see anything.”

“Fuck you, Jones. Like you don’t love it.” He rested his hand over Jughead’s and smirked. “And I don’t need to see it. I can feel it.”

“What I'd  _love_  is to come home and fuck my girlfriend, not walk in to find her already on someone else's dick.” Betty smiled at his words, turning her head to plant a kiss under Sweet Pea's jaw.

“Yeah? Well, I’d love my boyfriend to quit making so many empty threats and start delivering on some promises,” Sweet Pea quipped. “Guess we can't always get what we want.”

“You'll get yours, too, Sweets. Just you wait.”

Reaching out in front of her, Betty tugged on his shirt. “Now, now, boys. You’re both pretty. Play nice.”

Allowing her to drag him forward, Jughead shifted to brace a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder while he leaned down to reach her mouth. “If any one of us played nice, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he mumbled against her lips. He couldn’t help but use his free hand to finally palm his cock through his jeans, groaning quietly.

Betty hummed in agreement, slipping her fingers under his shirt to scratch her nails along the coarse hair that trailed down his abdomen. She swiped her tongue against his lower lip before gently tugging it between her teeth.

Threats somewhat forgotten while she squirmed below him, Jughead only pulled away when he felt another, larger hand run up his side and drag his shirt with it. “Someone need attention?” he muttered, a small grin forming as he reached back and tugged the shirt over his head.

“Yes,” Sweet Pea said firmly, unashamed.

Jughead unfastened his jeans, revealing more skin, and wedged himself between their open knees. “Tell me - what do you want?”

“Kiss me.”

“No ‘please’?” He propped himself up with a clenched fist on either side of them, shaking his head. With a shrug, he leaned down, circling the tip of his tongue around Betty’s nipple, ignoring Sweet Pea’s demand.

“Jughead…” his tone held a warning as he grit his teeth.

“Ask nicely.” He looked over her shoulder, dropping a kiss to it.

Sweet Pea scoffed, thrusting up with renewed vigor. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Did you hear that, Betts?” Jughead murmured into her ear, pressing forward until the cool zipper of his jeans scraped lightly against her pubic bone. “Sweets wants me to fuck myself.” He drew himself up, reaching into his jeans to pull out his cock.

He sighed, slowly stroking himself, while Sweet Pea cupped Betty’s breasts in a rough squeeze.

Whimpering, she trapped her lip between her teeth, but Jughead reached out and swept his thumb along her chin. “None of that, we want to hear you.”

“Finally, something we can agree on.” Sweet Pea swiped his thumbs over her nipples and mouthed down the side of her neck as he fixated on Jughead’s strokes. Skimming her sides, he fit his fingers along her ribs to maneuver her to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, Sweets,” Betty gasped, her head rolling against his shoulder. She kept her eyes trained on Jughead’s hand all the same, groaning as she watched his thumb circle the head of his cock. “ _Juggie_. You guys are mean.”

“Mean?” Jughead huffed out a laugh and pinched her nipple with increasing pressure before dropping his hand to her knee. “From where I’m standing, you have it pretty good.”

Scratching his nails lightly over her ribs, Sweet Pea nipped at her earlobe. “So spoiled,” he teased.

She scowled at Jughead with a pout, arching her chest up in frustration. “I’d have it a lot better if you would touch me too.”

“I  _am_  touching you.”

Betty clenched her jaw, unamused. “Put your smart mouth to better use, or I'll make myself come and leave you two here without half your fun.”

“ _That_  sounds mean. Though not the worst case scenario, hey?” he questioned, glancing to Sweet Pea. “Wouldn't be the first time we've had to make do.”

Leaning more heavily on her, Jughead let their noses brush until she tried to bring their lips together again, when he turned at the last minute to meet Sweet Pea for a slow and lazy kiss.

The high whine from Betty’s throat made him grin, but it was nothing compared to the way her shuddering breath fanned across his face when he pressed his cock to her clit.

“What was that, Betts?” Jughead mouthed huskily against her neck. “Cat got your tongue?”

Betty shivered between the two men, shaking her head as she began to pant.

Smirking, Jughead dropped open mouthed kisses across her collarbone, then up the column of Sweet Pea’s throat. He tapped the head of his cock against her, making her hips twitch as she clutched at his sides.

“What are you doing?” Sweet Pea groaned then craned his neck, trying to get a better look. “She is squeezing my dick like fucking crazy all a sudd—“ he cut off, gritting his teeth.

Jughead couldn’t help himself - it was too easy to make the slide down from her clit to the cock already inside her and roll his hips into them.

Sweet Pea slammed his head against the couch, the muscles in his neck visibly tense.

Darting forward to kiss him again, Jughead quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth. He kept stroking himself, his fingers brushing against the two of them every time he reached the tip.

“Good,” he muttered after a final bite to Sweet Pea’s lip. “It's working.”

He pulled back a fraction to shoot a glance at Betty, her eyes blown wide from watching their sloppy kiss, and he knew his must have been in a similar state. He tried to keep his mind clear of hazy fog, but it was difficult when all he could feel was the two of them - Sweet Pea moving inside Betty, how wet she was.

Nipping at all the skin he could reach, he lost track of who he was touching.

“What do you want, Betts? Want me to fuck you once SP makes a mess of your pussy?”

She began to nod vigorously, “ _Yes_ —”

Sweet Pea stopped his lazy thrusts and clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her before she could continue. “Not so fast, dove. Why rush when Jughead has been so willing to run his mouth today?”

Pausing his exploration, Jughead met the other man’s gaze.

“What do you say, Jug? Wanna put your mouth to better use like the lady wanted?” Sweet Pea cupped his jaw, pressing into his bottom lip and dragging it down. “Really make her fall apart.”

Letting out a long, muffled moan, Betty started canting her hips up as her eyelashes fluttered.

Suddenly, his mouth went dry, tongue darting out to lick the pad of Sweet Pea’s thumb. His thoughts flooded with the memory of their combined taste and it left him wanting.

Not to be one to give up the upper-hand, he teased, “You sure you won’t be the one falling apart, Sweets? You were just about to come with my cock on her clit. You really think you can handle it when it’s my tongue?”

“One way to find out – try me,” he challenged. “If I can’t, you can always clean her up.”

Betty let out another moan that was loud even through the filter of his fingers. She pawed ineffectively at his arm, and the two were content to watch her squirm between them.

“Me cleaning up your mess, that’s new,” Jughead remarked dryly.

Sweet Pea gave a lazy shrug and finally let Betty drag his hand away from her mouth. She pulled in a ragged gasp as his fingers came to rest lightly over her throat instead.

Trying to pat her sweaty hair out of the way, she urged, “Come on, Juggie. Have your cake and eat it too. Just do  _something_.”

Jughead let out a soft hum, trailing a fingertip between Betty’s breasts. He tilted his head and admired the wanton sprawl of her body across Sweet Pea’s.

The light sheen of her flushed skin, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath, the hard pebbling of her nipples, the glistening wetness of her pussy wrapped around the cock inside her, the tremble of her thighs — she was voracious in her desire of them. She was fucking exceptional.

Dropping his head, he slowly nudged his nose up across her nipple then laved his flattened tongue over it, drawing a gasp from her.

Sweet Pea brushed his fingers through Jughead’s hair, urging him on. “Love to watch your tongue on her tits.”

“It would look better on my pussy.” Betty let out a long whine and curled her fingers around Sweet Pea’s, trying to force Jughead to move.

He went the opposite direction, rose until they were eye to eye, cupped her jaw to hold her steady and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “That’s a good argument, baby.”

She strained forward for more, but Jughead was already moving, kneeling down between their legs. He pushed Sweet Pea’s knees as far apart as he could manage, Betty’s legs hooked over his following suit. She mumbled something unintelligible while his hands skimmed up and down her thighs, and he left a trail of wet kisses up Sweet Pea’s.

When he reached the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, a spot that always made the man squirm, he began to mouth and suck.

Sweet Pea’s muscles tensed. “You’re cheating,” he grumbled.

Pulling back, Jughead admired the dark red mark he had created. He looked up with a slow smirk forming on his lips as he met Sweet Pea’s gaze.

His mouth watered as he slid his thumbs down the sensitive tendons of Betty’s thighs then pulled her folds further apart. He blew a warm breath out, then ran his tongue in a slow glide from the base of Sweet Pea’s cock to her clit, drawing moans from them both.

It seemed to spur Sweet Pea back into motion as he started his slow, rocking movements against Betty once more.

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “If you’re going to be a baby and call cheating, then I call no moving.” He delivered a hard smack to his thigh, above the fresh mark, dangerously close to his dick.

Sweet Pea’s own eyes flashed, and he pointedly grabbed Betty's hips to meet his next thrust with force. “Fuck you, Jug.”

A sharp gasp flew from her mouth at the action and Jughead absently rubbed his thumb over her clit in quick circles.

“I don't think you'll be up to the task for much longer.” He dragged his whole palm down the length of them, cupping Sweet Pea's balls and squeezing. Bringing his mouth back to Betty's clit, he murmured against her, “Maybe later.”

“Promises, promises,” Sweet Pea grunted, setting a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts.

Closing his mouth over her clit, Jughead pointed his tongue and flicked it quickly back and forth. He lifted Sweet Pea’s balls then tugged them gently downward, before repeating the motion.

“Just like that, that feels so fucking good,” Betty moaned, grabbing Jughead’s hair in one hand and her breast in the other. She tugged at the strands, urging him along as she bore down on Sweet Pea’s cock.

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Sweet Pea took a centering breath. He smoothed her hair back tenderly then pressed his lips to the curve of her ear. “You love it when we fuck you, don’t you, Princess? Your cunt is so wet, coating my cock and his tongue. So sweet and tight.”

Jughead moaned his agreement, reaching up with his free hand to palm her other breast.

“Yes,” she breathed while tugging her nipple. “You feel so good inside me, Sweets. And —  _ah_!” Her whole body jerked and her fist tightened in Jughead’s hair painfully after he gave a petty nip to her clit.

“I was getting to you!” she snapped.

He raised his eyebrows, dropping his mouth to Sweet Pea’s cock and running his tongue across the base. “Maybe I should tie you to the bed and take SP’s cock for myself.” He pinched her nipple, rolling it slowly between his fingertips with increasing pressure.

Sweet Pea grunted. “Is that another one of those empty threats, or are you actually gonna pull through on that one?”

“Do I get to gag you first?” Jughead alternated licks between Betty and Sweet Pea, savoring the wetness on his cock with each slow pull out. “Are you gonna actually fuck Betty or just half-ass it because you’re scared you’ll lose?”

“What happened to ‘ _stop movin_ —’“ Sweet Pea began, before Betty turned her head and pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him.

She released her breast, raising her hand behind her and sinking her fingers into his hair so that she had a hold of both men. “Shut up, less bickering, more fucking. Make me come,” she panted against his mouth, evidently fed up with their back and forth.

“Ah, ah, dove,” he tutted. “What's the magic word?”

Betty stayed infuriatingly silent until he slapped her cheek. A deep moan escaped from her chest and she amended, “ _Please_  make me come.”

Grabbing her hips with both hands, Sweet Pea picked up the pace. Jughead flattened his tongue for one final, slow drag up the length of his cock before focusing in on Betty's clit again. Settling his lips around her, he pulled it between his teeth to flick his tongue against it incessantly.

Her hips jerked under his hands and she keened into Sweet Pea’s mouth.

Releasing her breast, Jughead dropped his hand to her thigh, digging his fingers in. He gripped her skin and tugged her forward, impossibly closer to his mouth, sucking at her hungrily.

“So good, Juggie,” Betty whispered, nearly grinding against his face. “Just like that.”

He latched his mouth over her clit, lightly shaking his head back and forth as he flicked his tongue persistently against her.

An unintelligible stream of pleas and praise escaped her. When her thighs began to tremble and her toes curled into Sweet Pea’s calves, a low rumble escaped Jughead’s chest. He dragged his blunt nails down slowly, from her hips to her knees.

“Fuck, Betty,” Sweet Pea strained. Sliding his palms up, he squeezed her heated skin. “Gonna come on my cock, babe?” He dug his heels into the carpet, thrusting firmly.

Betty nodded wordlessly, her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

“Come on, then. Don’t keep us waiting.”

“Almost— I’m— please,” she babbled.

Sweet Pea’s hands moved higher still to palm her breasts again before he hooked his chin over her shoulder and met the other man’s  eyes. His fingernail caught on her nipple and raked over it with deliberate slowness, and Jughead’s tongue made one more fleeting pass before he sucked at her clit in turn.

Betty came with a relieved sob, both of her hands sinking into Jughead’s hair, her nails biting into his scalp to hold him in place. Her legs rose up around his shoulders, and Sweet Pea’s resulting groan made him smirk.

“I told you so, I didn’t come,” Sweet Pea strained, clenching his teeth.

Brushing his hands down to Betty’s knees, Jughead hummed and worked his tongue in long, slow strokes against her.

“Fuck yes, I’m— I’m still—“ She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as her body froze.

Jughead kissed softly at Betty’s clit then dropped his mouth to the base of Sweet Pea’s cock. He walked his fingertips up the inside of his thighs before cupping his balls in one hand.

Letting out a rough breath, Sweet Pea stopped his thrusts and stared down Betty’s trembling body.

“Is her pussy clenching your cock, Sweets? Tight, wet, and shaking from my tongue.” He licked up his shaft, squeezing softly on his balls as he tugged down. “After all this waiting she just keeps coming, don’t you, baby?”

He massaged Sweet Peas’s balls in his palm before raising his free hand and pressing his fingertips to the sensitive flesh behind them.

“Fuck, Jug,” Sweet Pea groaned. “Christ, fuck you, I’m gonna come.”

Jughead flicked his tongue quickly back across Betty’s clit, working both of them with his hands and mouth.

He deserved an award for multitasking.

“Jug,  _yes_ ,” she gasped. “Keep going.”

He wanted to urge them on, tell them both just how fucking beautiful they were, but he was too preoccupied with eating at her relentlessly. She rolled her hips, grinding down on Sweet Pea’s cock.

Jughead rubbed slow, firm circles with his thumb, steadily applying more pressure, massaging his prostate as best as he could without actually fucking into him.

He’d save that for later.

Head tipping back with a final buck of his hips, Sweet Pea moaned low and loud, fingers digging into Betty’s flesh with a grip that was practically white knuckled.

Betty’s body was wrecked with tremors as she came, crying out their names. They all slowed to a stop and she collapsed, bonelessly, against an equally spent Sweet Pea.

Looking up across his lovers’ bodies, Jughead felt a rush of satisfaction that he had made them come. He admired their flushed skin, relaxed limbs, and closed eyes. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he returned his eyes to where they were joined. Although his mouth still was full of Betty’s taste, he wanted them both.

“Ease up,” he guided softly, and she lifted herself enough for Sweet Pea’s cock to slip out of her before she slumped back down. Shifting her legs back over Sweet Pea’s, he held her thighs apart as she pulled in deep breaths.

He took Sweet Pea into his mouth, ignoring his quiet hiss at the attention on his oversensitive skin, cleaning the remnants of Betty off his slick cock before his come could start to spill from her.

When he pulled off to spread Betty open again, in a similar state, she insisted, “ _Slow_ , slow.” Even still, lapping at her gently, only briefly dipping his tongue into her pussy, didn’t stop the low mewling that fell from her lips.

“Now, now,” Sweet Pea mocked her earlier words, dragging his mouth along her neck. “Jug’s gonna clean you up for me, remember? And don’t pretend you don’t love the attention.” He came to a stop at her ear, momentarily tugging it between his teeth. “You always want us to go back and forth. Keep filling you up, eating that fucking gorgeous pussy.”

Sweet Pea reached down, taking over to keep her held open to his mouth, and Jughead took the opportunity to fist his own cock once more.

Betty turned her head, kissing his lips and whimpering against them. “Love your come and cocks and tongues inside me.” She dipped her tongue into his mouth as she reached down to push Jughead’s hair off his forehead.

Despite her sensitivity, she widened her legs further to Jughead’s seeking tongue. He alternated between slowly sucking at her clit and pressing lazy circles inside her pussy to savor as much of Sweet Pea’s come as he could gather.

Standing, Jughead turned his hand over to stroke his cock at a different angle. “Lucky for us all, then. I’m going to fuck your pussy some more.” He slipped two fingers inside her and groaned. “You’re still so fucking wet. You want my cock too, Betty?”

She looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded, breathing still labored. “ _Please_ , I want you both.”

Jughead removed his fingers, cracking a smile at her responding pout, and shoved his pants down his thighs just enough to be out of the way. Moving to kneel beside them on the couch, he grabbed both of her ankles and pulled as he went, spinning her in Sweet Pea’s lap.

“Watch out for the goods!”

Giggling drowsily, Betty walked her fingertips down Sweet Pea’s chest. “Can’t put one of my favorite parts in harm's way.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. “You big baby, you just came. You’re fine.”

“Bitter ‘cause your cock is aching, Jug?” Sweet Pea smirked and cupped Betty’s breasts, pushing them together. He leaned down, curling his tongue around one nipple then the other.

“ _I’m_  aching. Fuck me, Juggie.”

Jughead hooked his arms under Betty’s knees and lifted her hips up. Pressing forward, he nudged the tip of his cock between her flushed and swollen folds until he found her entrance, then pressed fully inside of her with one thrust.

Betty groaned quietly, almost purring as he fucked into her. Sweet Pea was bumped out of the way with the motion, but he didn't stay sidelined for long.

She stretched her arms overhead, reaching back to grab the armrest. It pulled her chest tight, drawing their eyes, and Sweet Pea's mouth, back to her breasts.

He ducked down, bending in half to run his tongue over her nipple. “Fucking love these tits.”

Jughead twisted his fingers in the dark hair falling over her pale skin. Semantics be damned, they looked perfect.

Flexing her thighs, Betty angled her hips up. “Jug, harder.”

A low rumble escaped his throat. “You want harder?” He fisted Sweet Pea’s hair and pulled up. Before either of them could react, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her knees.

Betty’s chest fell into Sweet Pea’s lap, and she squeaked as the air was pushed out of her lungs.

“Hey,” Sweet Pea exclaimed, pinching the side of Jughead’s thigh. “I was enjoying that.”

Chuckling, Jughead briefly ground against her ass before he took hold of his cock and guided himself back into her pussy with force.

She cried out and scrambled for purchase on the cushions, arching her spine to drive back against his hips.

“Lose your treat, Sweets?” His lips twitched up while he rubbed his palm over her ass, knocking her body forward with every thrust.

Betty rolled her forehead against the couch, mouth dropping open to release a stream of curses and pleas, “Jug, fuck, please, yes.” Her breasts swayed as her body rocked, nipples grazing the top of Sweet Pea’s thighs.

“Yeah, so you better give my mouth something else to do while I take care of our girl here.” Sweet Pea’s arm closest to him snuck under Betty’s torso and, judging by the resulting squeeze around his cock, found her clit easily.

“Fuck, Betts,” Jughead murmured softly, hands skimming along her back as he rutted against her. He turned to face Sweet Pea as much as their proximity would allow, his torso angled awkwardly as he leaned toward him. He flicked his tongue against his lips but purposely hovered just out of reach.

Sweet Pea huffed, and his free hand reached out and grabbed the back of Jughead’s neck to pull him closer. The change threw him off-balance, his hands flying out to catch his fall. The entirety of his palm made abrupt contact high on Betty’s ass and she let out a guttural moan.

Jughead paused to brace himself against Sweet Pea’s side, fingers fitting along his ribs as he scraped his thumbnail across his nipple. “I think our girl wants to be spanked.”

Pressing herself up onto her hands to get a better view, Betty craned her neck back to watch the two men, nodding enthusiastically.

“She’s been a very bad girl, haven’t you, dove? So thirsty for our cocks.” Sweet Pea tugged at Jughead’s bottom lip while she whimpered her agreement.

“The absolute worst,” Jughead grinned. He brought his hand down against her again, and Betty jolted forward with the hit. “But trying to be so good for us.”

Sweet Pea slid two fingers against her folds, rubbing at the cock that split them apart. “I can feel how swollen her pussy is... Yet she’s still our pretty slut, begging for more come to fill her up.” He slipped his tongue into Jughead’s mouth then groaned. “I can taste us on your tongue.”

“Best combo,” Jughead murmured against him. He drew Sweet Pea's bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away, head tipping back with a moan. “Shit, Betty, I'm close,” he warned.

She bounced back against him, breathing heavily. “Not before I come, Juggie. Wait for me. Spank me, fuck me harder.”

He grasped her hip tightly, bringing his palm down to one of her ass cheeks, then repeating the strike on the other. “Ride my cock like a good girl and we’ll make you come.”

“Tell us how good it feels, babe. All full of his cock and my come.” Sweet Pea worked his fingers on Betty, circling her nipple as he rubbed her clit.

Jughead spanked her, hard, leaving behind a bright red imprint.

When she jolted forward, Sweet Pea slapped his fingers up against her pubic bone, sending her back onto Jughead’s cock with a loud moan. “Tell us, Betty.”

“God, so good,” she sighed happily.

Sweet Pea swatted the side of her breast and she yelped, which morphed into another moan as Jughead pulled her up by the elbows. “You can do better than that.”

It gave them more access to her chest which Sweet Pea took eagerly, palming a breast and pinching her nipple between his fingers.

“I'm— It feels amazing but I want more.” Betty writhed under their hands, wiggling her hips with an exaggerated shimmy. “I’m so slippery already but I want a load of your come, Juggie.”

Leaning over, Sweet Pea licked and nipped his way up Betty’s abdomen, his fingers steadily circling her clit. He pushed up to stand on his knees when he reached her chest. “We should take you out after this, our dirty girl. Pussy full, panties wet, ‘til you’re squirming and begging us to bring you home and fill you up again.”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes. Fuck me, fill me,” Betty rambled as her head fell back onto Jughead’s shoulder.

“Yeah? You want everyone to know that you’re ours?” Jughead crooned near her ear, watching Sweet Pea’s mouth travel along her skin. “That you belong to us?”

Rolling her hips into his, she nodded against his jaw. “Always.”

“There’s our good girl.” Jughead freed her elbows to get a bruising grip on her waist, pulling her back to meet each of his thrusts.

She threw an arm around Sweet Pea’s shoulder, holding him to her tightly while he sped up the motion of his fingers, trembling between them when his teeth latched onto her neck.

“Come on, dove. Come for us,” Sweet Pea rumbled, sinking his free hand into Jughead’s hair to scratch lightly at his scalp.

Tilting his head, Jughead dropped his lips to the opposite side of her neck. He mouthed at her pulse point, thrusting into her at an angle that made her shake. “Come all over my cock, baby.”

Betty reached back to grab Jughead’s ass, digging her nails into both men as she cried out.

Her pussy contracting around him was enough to finally bring his own release, burning under his skin. Sweet Pea's hand tightened in his hair while he ground deeply into her, coming inside her with a long groan.

Sweet Pea smiled as Jughead slowed to a stop, stroking his fingers across Betty’s swollen clit leisurely.

She clamped her thighs together, trapping his hand. “Sweets,” she whined.

A low laugh rumbled from Jughead’s chest as sated tingles ran down his spine. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, circling his arm around them both. “So, dinner?”

Tongue running along his bottom lip, Sweet Pea let his eyes track down the length of Betty's torso. “I could eat.”

“Insatiable, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How many breakdowns does it take for two people to write some filth and still post late for kink week? 
> 
> Too many, but come find us on tumblr anyway! [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) and [kovicjones](http://kovicjones.tumblr.com).


End file.
